une reve noir
by riiku-inochi-x
Summary: Hinata doit ce secrifier pour sauvé son village. Elle est donnée en mariage a l'homme qui veux détruire le village... que va-t'il arriver a Hinata....
1. Chapter 1

_**Sasu x Hina. Or de l'ordinaire. Une fic qui **__**est de moi et seulement de moi. OCC. Dsl…**_

_**Français, pas très bon. Je me suis beaucoup forcé pour les fautes, je me suis relue plusieurs fois… mais on s'échappe parfois ^^**_

_**(Je suis une anglaise qui va a une école française, qui vit dans une société française. Je préféré lire en anglais mais j'écris en français… trouvez l'erreur!!! Haha!)**_

_**Oui, j'ai l'intention de finir mes autres fics, mais je suis tombée en amour avec « Un rêve noir ». J'espère tous simplement que vous allez aimer le lire… Bonne lecture **__****_

**Un rêve noir**

Chapitre1: _Ma virginité_

Je me regardais dans le miroir, les lèvres parfaitement étendu de rouge, mes yeux blanc contournée de noir. La robe blanche montraient parfaitement mais courbes et ma mère devant moi qui faisait son possible pour ne pas laisser ses larmes de couler.

Et oui, aujourd'hui était la dernière journée que je la voyais, que je _les_ voyais en fait.

Un homme, chose, je ne sais pas comment l'appeler, a menacé notre petit village de la destruction totale. Mais mon père a réussi à lui faire un marché. « La plus belle fille du village et en échange il laisse Konohagakure tranquille. » et nous voila, la journée du mariage et je suis la chanceuse qui doit épouser cet homme. Moi Hyuga Hinata vais être l'épouse d'Uchiha Sasuke.

Personne ne comprend comment il est devenue ainsi, mais ce qui est certain, est qu'il n'est pas humain, plutôt plus humain. Vous voyez, il ce nourris de sang frais d'humain pour vivre. Il peut vivre des centaines d'année et il est maintenant vivant depuis 113 ans. On dit qu'une fois transformé, on garde l'allure que nous avons pour des années, décennies. Je ne suis pas sa première femmes et dieu sais ce qui est arrivé à ceux la. Les hommes essaient depuis plusieurs siècle de tous les éliminés de notre monde, mais il n'en toujours qui réussisse à survivre. On dit que l'Uchiha Sasuke est le roi des démons. Il y a très peu de vampire sur notre planète, mais ce que je ne comprendrais jamais, est, pourquoi a-t'il besoin d'une femme…et pourquoi moi aujourd'hui?

Le mieux que je peux faire est de rendre cette journée unique. Un mariage que toutes les femmes espèrent. Sauf, que la différence est que je marie un monstre. Je me sacrifie pour le bien du village. Je n'ai jamais vue ce Uchiha. Ma mère a dit que les rumeurs racontent qu'il est très beau, mais je crains que je ne vive pas assez longtemps pour en profiter.

Je suis à la porte d'entrée, prête a traversée la grande halé et allé rejoindre mon future époux. Mais pour je ne sais quel raison, il n'est pas la. Il a peut-être changé d'idée et est entrain de détruire le village. La salle est pratiquement vide. Ils ont tous refusé de venir quand ils ont sue qui était le chanceux a m'avoir comme femme. Mon père refuse de m'approcher, de me parler depuis qu'il ma vendu pour le village.

45 minutes depuis le début de la cérémonie et il n'est toujours pas la. Il a peut-être oublié, ce qui m'arrangerait beaucoup. Ma mère est à ma droite me tenant la main. Elle était en désaccord avec le mariage et faisait sont possibles que le désespoir ne paraisse pas sur son visage et m'encouragea.

« Fait toi s'en pas ma chérie, il va venir. »

Elle essayait son possible de me faire un sourire mais il était trahis par c'est yeux remplis d'eau. Je vois très bien dans son visage qu'elle espérait aussi bien que moi qu'il restera bien confortablement cher lui et oublier qu'il a un mariage a atteindre et un village a détruire. Mais non, c'est seulement un rêve qui ne ce réalisera jamais, il va venir, il va boire mon sang et il va me tuer, mon présent est déjà planifié.

Les invités ne peuvent plus attendre. Il était en retard pour son propre mariage. Non mais, quel homme arriverait en retard en ce jour? Je sais bien que nous parlons d'un vampire, mais il devrait avoir un peu plus de respect pour les invités et sa _future_ épouse. Mais bon, la seule chose à faire pour le moment est de l'attendre. La tension fut déranger par une porte claquée ouverte. Je me retourne pour voir le coupable et un grand homme aux cheveux noirs s'avance vers moi. C'est lui, Uchiha Sasuke. Le sang sur sa chemise et le sang qui dégoulinaient de sa bouche prouve que c'est lui. J'étais déçu de le voir ainsi, j'ai tous fait pour me mettre belle et lui, il est habillé comme si c'étais une journée comme les autres.

« Pardonnez-moi pour mon retard, ma dernière proie était dure à attraper »

Il ce mit a mes coté et me regarde du haut d'en bas et il fait signe au prêtre de commencer. Il ce a mit parler et Sasuke perdit patiente et regarda le prêtre. Le curé sauta quelque ligne pour que la cérémonie aille plus vite.

« Sasuke Uchiha, acceptez-vous Hinata Hyuga en mariage? »

« Oui »

« Hyuga Hinata, acceptez-vous Sasuke Uchiha en ma- »

« Oui elle le veux »

Je me suis levé les yeux pour fixer l'homme devant moi. Ils étaient rouge sang, on dirait qu'il regardait au plus profond de moi avec ce simple regard. Je retourne pour regarder le curé.

« Hum, excusez-moi? »

Il répéta sa phrase mais su fut coupé à nouveau par Sasuke.

« Sa suffit »

Il me regarde, encore avec c'est yeux démoniaque. Il a écrasé c'est lèvre sur les miens et m'a obliger à l'embrasser. Je goutais le sang qui était étendue sur c'est lèvres. Je ne pouvais plus respirer. Il brisa le baiser, j'en pouvais plus. Je respire de plus en plus vite, mon cœur bat de plus en plus fort, je transpire de partout. Non, je me suis promis de pas pleurer, je me suis promis de pas m'évanouir. Le sang qui est maintenant étendu sur ma belle robe blanche. Je vais mourir, c'est fini, il m'a prit dans c'est bras et on n'est en direction de la sortie, je m'en vais, pour toujours c'est finis.

Je suis couché dans un lit, confortable. Je sais très bien que je ne suis pas dans ma propre chambre, ma maison ou je pourrais me reposer sans inquiétude. J'essaie le plus possible de rester ici sans bouger, sans ouvrir les yeux, je ne voulais pas le voir. Celui qui m'a enlevé la vie que j'espérais tellement d'avoir. Je ne veux pas voir l'homme qui m'a amené ici. Je ne veux savoir ou il m'a amené. Je sentais qu'il me regardait, qu'il était tous près de moi, mais avec une odeur différente. J'ai finalement décidé à ouvrir mes yeux et comme j'ai pu deviner il était la, assis sur un fauteuil rouge, me regardait avec ces yeux, ceux que je n'aime pas, mais ils étaient noir et non rouge. Il avait les cheveux trempés, ce qui explique l'odeur de propreté. Contrairement a plutôt, il n'était pas tacheter de rouge. Il est vêtu d'un pantalon noir et d'une chemise qui elle aussi est noir.

« Tu t'es évanoui »

C'est mots me donnai des frissons qui traversai mon corps entier.

« Lève-toi! »

Je me suis obligé d'obéir. Ce n'est pas comme si j'aurais d'autre choix! Mais bon, je me lève face à lui. La robe était encore sur moi, rouge à quelque endroit, j'ai remarqué qu'il avait un miroir à ma gauche. Je me suis tournée pour voir à quoi ressemblais ma figure. Du noir étant étendu tout autour de mes yeux, le teint qui était sur mes lèvres plutôt n'y était plus. Je baissai ma tête. Renifla essayant d'empêcher mes larmes de couler. Ce n'était pas le moment de pleurer. Je devais être forte.

Sasuke mit sa main sous mon menton et leva ma tête pour que nos yeux ce croise. Je le regardai un moment et tourna mes yeux, je ne voulais pas le regarder Qu'il me voit comme sa.

« Regarde-moi »

« j-je ne veux p-pas que t-tu me vois a-ainsi »

Je me lève à nouveau les yeux. J'étais affreuse. Je voulais faire mon possible pour rester en vie le plus longtemps possible, toujours étant belle, faire ce qu'il me demande, être la femme parfaite. Oui, je vais avouer qu'il me terrifiait, mais je suis curieuse, je veux apprendre à le connaitre, connaitre son mode de vie. Il n'est peut-être pas si terrifiant que sa, un gentil homme.

Mes idée on vite changés quand sa main sur mon menton ce serra.

« S-Sasuke, s-sa fait mal »

Il ne me répond pas, c'est yeux noir on changé en un rouge venimeux. Le même rouge de plutôt a la cérémonie de mariage, le rouge que me fait le plus peur, le rouge qui faisait trembler mon corps, battre mon cœur et augmenter ma respiration plus vite, me faisant transpirer de partout. Ce regard que je déteste ou je suis incapable de trouver si c'est sa faim de sang ou son désir personnel qu'il veut. C'est yeux démoniaque que j'essaie d'éviter. Il baissa son regard vers ma poitrine qui remontait et descendait très rapidement au même rythme que ma respiration. Sa poigne sur mon menton ce lâche. Sasuke essuya les quelques larmes qui ont réussi à échapper mes yeux.

« Ne pleure pas, _Hinata_ »

Il approche son visage encore plus près de la mienne et me regarde à nouveau dans les yeux.

« Si tu es une bonne épouse, je ne te tuera pas »

J'essaie de le repousser, mais il me prend par la taille et me retiens en place pour pu que je bouge. Son visage s'approche de mon cou, je pouvais sentir son air chaud sur ma peau.

« Et n'oublies pas que _j'ai_ le contrôle de ta vie et de ta mort. Cela dépend de _moi_ »

Je tremblai quand je sentis sa langue sur mon cou. Ces mains autour de ma taille bougeais et remontais à ma poitrine. Sa bouche était maintenant a mon oreille et allais vers mes lèvres. Il toucha à ma poitrine et le caressant violement. Je frissonnais a chacun de c'est touché, je voulais qu'il me lâche. Il arrêta tout mouvement et me regarde, ensuite ma poitrine et bougea ces mains et déchira ma robe. Je le regardais faire, impossible de l'arrêter. Toute la robe était en morceau sur le plancher laissant ma poitrine complètement nue. Je voyais ce qu'il voulait de moi. Je lève mes mains pour essayer de cacher ma peau visible, mais au même moment il agrippa sur mais poignet aimant pas ce que j'allais faire.

« Je veux te toucher »

Il lâche mais poignet maintenant rouge et retourne caresser mon sein avec une petite délicatesse par peur de me brisé. Il ce liche les lèvres, toujours en regardant ma poitrine. Il approcha sa bouche a mon cou, j'essaie de l'arrêter, il me repousse. Sa main libre allait à mes petite-culottes et il les arrache d'un coup me laissant complètement nue. Il continua chacun de c'est mouvements, caresses. Mon corps tremble et transpire de partout. Je sens c'est crocs sur ma nuque, j'essaie de l'arrêter, je ne veux pas me faire mordre, je veux vivre.

« Sasuke! »

Je dis son nom espérant qu'il va réagir. Rien il continue c'est mouvement. J'halète faiblement, il mort dans mon cou et je laisse un son de douleur. Il me repousse et me regarde du haut d'en bas voyant la petite marque qu'il m'a donnée.

« Vas prendre une douche, tu es salle! »

Je prends tous ce qui reste de ma robe et cour dans la salle de bain relié à la chambre, soulagé de vivre plus longtemps. Je me couche sur le lit gardant une grande distance entre l'Uchiha. Il est étendu à l'autre bout du lit. Je laisse un soupir et pense à tous les événements d'aujourd'hui. « Ce soir-la j'ai gardé ma virginité »

_Fin chapitre 1… ___

_**Chapitre deux en ligne seulement si vous me le demandez… sinon, pourquoi je me casserais la tête à en faire un si personne ne le lit? **_

_**Merci ^^**_


	2. Chapter 2

Pardonner-moi pour ne pas avoir terminé il y a longtemps. J'espère que vous alliez l'apprécier quand même, et bonne lecture  . Je vais répondre aux questions des commentaires pour le prochain chapitre….

Je n'ai pas eux le temp de trouver quelqun pour le corriger a cause des certaines personne qui me harcelais..... elle va comprendre haha.... et dsol encore une fois pour les faute mais je suis quebecoise et on na pas les meme expressions que les francais ou autre.. alors encore une fois pardonnez moi... si vous etes daccord pour etre le correcteur de mon histoire alors ecrivez-moi et voila.. pour le chapitre 3... jai manque un peu dinspiration alors je vais surment le recommencer ... encore... et oui le chapitre deux je le trouve personnellment pas a mon gout alors excuser moi sdi ces pas a quoi vous vous attendez bon bin bonne lecture les amis....

Chapitre 2

_**Première journée dans ce cauchemar**_

Je me réveilla, le lendemain matin, avec la tête qui me faisait mal. Sasuke n'y étais pas la. Je m'assoie, encore nu, tout était embrouillé sous mes yeux. Au bout du lit, je vis une robe. Je me levai et la prit dans mes mains. Je me rends conte que c'est plutôt Kimono noir avec des motifs rouges qui ont l'air de dragon. Elle est magnifique. Sur le lit il y a aussi un papier qui est écrits « mets la robe et viens me rejoindre dans la salle à manger. »

La robe est superbe mais j'ai l'impression de nuire à sa beauté. Les couleurs sont trop foncées pour mon teint blanc et mes yeux clairs. J'ai l'air d'une… _vampire. _Je soupire désespéramment et ouvre la porte. Je sortie de la chambre pour me retrouvé dans un grand hall. Je regarde des deux cotés et me mis à marcher vers la droite. Je marchai pour quelque minute et me retrouve devant un mur. Je retourne sur mes pas, essayant de retournée a la chambre mais je pris une mauvaise direction et me voila complètement perdu dans une maison inconnue. Je senti soudain une main me touché l'épaule, je sursaute et perd l'équilibre tombant face avec un torse. Je me lève rapidement, tout rouge d'embarras. Je m'excuse poliment comme on me l'a appris en essayant de ne pas bégayer.

« J-je m-m-m-m'excuse »

« Ne t'excuse pas voyons, je t'ai faite une sacré peur! »

Je rougis quand je le vis me faire un des plus beau sourire que j'ai jamais vus. C'est cheveux blond qui fait ressortir c'est magnifique yeux bleu. Comme Sasuke, son teint est pale et on vit très bien ces crocs qui sortaient de sa bouche.

« Tu dois être la nouvelle femme de Sasuke? »

Je regardai toujours par terre, voulant pas lui montré mon visage rougis d'embarras.

« O-oui, j-je dois aller le voir d-dans la s-salle a m-manger »

« Et… tu t'es perdu? »

« O-oui »

« J'y allais justement, suis-moi je vais t'y amener »

« M-merci »

Je le suivis dans les grands couloirs essayant de mémorisé les chemins prendre pour la prochaine fois. Nous descendons des escaliers et entrons dans une grande pièce qui me semble être la salle à manger. Il y a une table placé en plein centre et je vis Sasuke assis au bout. Le blond continu à s'avancer avec un énorme sourire.

« Hey, Sasuke, ta copine s'était perdu, t'aurais pu au moins lui faire visiter! »

Sasuke me dévisagea quelque seconde et retourne ce regard au blond

« Hm, dit moi, Naruto, comment on fait visiter si quelqu'un es dans le coma? »

Sans même que le blond eu le temps de répondre, Sasuke ce leva et sort de la pièce. En disant

« Tu peux la faire visiter, toi! »

Le nommé Naruto ce gratta la tête et me regarda

« Haha, je croie que _monsieur_ est de mauvais humeur »

« Humm, p-pourquoi il est de mauvais humeur? »

« Huh?, je ne sais pas…c'est a toi de me le dire! Mais, il est toujours comme sa, surtouts quand il a _faim_ »

Je reculai d'un pas, j'avais complètement oublié que j'étais dans une maison remplis de vampire affamé. Naruto vus la peur sur mon visage

« N'es pas peur, nous ne mangeons pas les humain, bah nous _essayons _de ne pas les manger, mais parfois on n'est imcapable de résister a la chair humaine. »

Je le regardai, et resta le plus loin possible.

« Tu v-veux dire quoi par la? »

« Notre rêve est de pouvoir s'intégrer au humain, qu'ils nous respectent pour ce que nous sommes, mais ils ont tous peur de nous. Donc notre _père _Kakashi, le plus vieux de nous tous, nous encourage à résister au sang d'humain. »

« V-vous ne buvez pas le sang humain? »

« Nonn! »

Je m'avançai un peu de lui, commençant à avoir un peu moins peur. Ma curiosité commençait à prendre le contrôle de moi.

« Vous êtes combien? »

« Huh, de vampires? Je ne sais pas, mais dans cette maison nous sommes quatre. Moi, Naruto Uzumaki, ton marie, tu le connais déjà, Sasuke Uchiha, celui qui nous a trouvé, Kakashi et Sakura la seule fille d'entre nous. Il a n'en d'autre ailleurs, comme le clan Akatsuki, un clan mauvais qui ce nourrissent d'humain, depuis des centaines d'année nous essayons de les détruire.

« Et moi là-dedans… pourquoi je suis ici? »

« Hum, je ne sais pas, tu vas devoir parlé avec ton _mari, _Kakashi nous dit qu'il a juste besoin de compagnie humaine, mais ces femme précédente n'ont pas survécu plus de 5 mois, bonne change… tu t'appelle comment déjà? »

« H-Hinata Y-Yuuga »

« Je te souhaite la bienvenue Hinata! »

Il me fit ce sourire magnifique de plutôt et je lui souris timidement en retour.

Je m'avançai doucement et m'assoie sur la chaise qui était assis Sasuke fixant le vide. Une mais ce posa sur mon épaule et je sursautai, surprise.

« Sa va aller Hinata »

Je me levai la tête et le regarda droit dans ces yeux éclatante. Je le répondis avec un simple signe de la tête. Je le vis ce levai et le suivis du regard entrer dans une autre pièce. Il revient quelque instant après avec un plateau remplis de nourriture.

« Je suis désolé, mais j'ai pensé que tu aurais peut-être faim. »

Il déposa le plateau devant moi toujours avec son sourire.

« Voila, j'espère que tu vas apprécier.»

Hésitante, je ramassai la fourchette et pris une petite bouché. Surprenant, c'étais délicieux. Je continue à manger, l'assiette fut vite terminer. Levant le regard pour lui donner mon avis sur la nourriture, je remarque qu'il regardait la porte toujours avec ce gros sourire que j'aime tant. Sentant mon regard, il se tourna vers moi

« Ils vont arriver dans pas long »

Je le regardai ne comprenant pas ce qu'il disait et avant que j'eu le temps de poser la question, la porte claqua ouverte et Sasuke entra avec son expression passif, suivis d'une fille aux cheveux rose, teint pale comme tous les autres de son clan et des yeux verts. Elle était très belle. En tous dernier, celui qui avait l'air le plus âgé, avait les cheveux blanc, un masque le couvrant la moitié de la figure et il était plongé dans son romain ignorant tous autour de lui. Sasuke ce méta a deux pas de moi. Il fixa mon assiette et après il me regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Tu as fini »

Je compris assez vite, qu'il était de mauvaise humeur. Je me levai d'un coup et lui fait signe que oui. La grande aux cheveux rose, s'approcha de moi et me renifla.

« Humm, tu sens vraiment bonne, j'espère pour toi que un de nous ne te tueras pas haha. »

Je voyais le sarcasme dans ses mots. Je ne répondis rien pourtant. J'étais encore figé dans les yeux noirs de Sasuke. Il s'approcha de moi, m'enroula la taille, et me chuchote quelque mot dans l'oreille

« Ne bouge pas »

En un instant, nous étions tous deux dans ca chambre. La peur commença à prendre contrôle, je poussai mon mari et tomba par terre. Lui, ne bougeai pas, il faisait tous simplement me regarder…

« Tu as peur, Hinata »

C'est mot sonnais comme du venin dans mes oreilles. J'essayai de le répondre mais rien ne sortie de ma bouche. Je levai pourtant la tête et le regarda. Il n'avait aucune expression. Je sentis que des larmes coulaient sur mes joues. Je cachai mon visage dans mes mains, et laissa tous ce que j'avais en moi sortir. Sasuke ne bougeai toujours pas, il faisait juste me regarder. Soudain, des quelque choses s'enroula autour de moi. Je sus tous de suite ce que c'étais. J'enfonçai mon visage dans son torse et pleura tous les larmes qui me restais. Il serra c'est bras autour de moi.

« Ne pleure pas, Hinata. »

Je ne bougeai pas, continuant à pleurer silencieusement sur lui. C'était la première fois ou je me sentis aussi bien dans ces bras. Le contact le plus intime que nous avons eux depuis que nous sommes mariés. Je réussis à me calmer et levai la tête vers Sasuke. Je le regardai directement dans ses yeux sombres. Il bougea son regard à mon cou, s'approchant doucement. Il fermi c'est yeux et inhala d'un coup sec.

« Tu sens bonne, Hinata »

Il posa ensuite c'est lèvres sur mon cou.

Je commençai doucement à avoir peur de son contact. Qu'avait-il en tête? Que voulait-il de moi? Pourrais-je lui donner ce qu'il désir? Je frissonnai à ces lèvres qui montaient doucement le long de mon cou. Sans m'en rendre compte, je mis mes mains sur son torse et agrippa sur son chandail fermement. Il m'embrassa et retourna ensuite a mon cou. Je me balance la tête vers l'arrière et avec le plaisir qu'il me donna, je perdis tous contrôle sur moi-même et mes pensé et tous ce fit ressortir.

« S-Sasuke, il me r-reste, h-hum, combien de temps à vivre? »

Il me lâcha et me regardais avec les yeux rouge de mes cauchemars. Je me mis la main sur la bouche regrettant les mots que j'ai prononcés. Je m'avançai pour m'excuser mais il s'éloigna de moi et sorti de la chambre en claquant la porte. Je tombai sur le plancher froids, les yeux remplis d'eau et m'endormie avec les mots et le visage de Sasuke qui m'envahit durant mon sommeil.

Je me réveillai soudain quand je sentis quelque chose de froid sur ma taille. Leurs yeux a semi-ouverts, a quelque centimètre de moi, Sasuke me prenait dans c'est bras froid. Surprise, je poussai un cri ce qui a fait lacer prise a Sasuke et nous voila, maintenant, tous les deux par terre, avec l'Uchiha par-dessus moi. Je rougi profondément au contact et frissonna a son corps froid. Je bougeai un peu pour essayer de nous déprendre. Mais, Sasuke ne faisait rien, son regard figé sur le mien.

«Hum-mm, S-sas-suk-e, tu-tu-tu m'écrase.»

C'est yeux noir ce changea vite en un rouge sanglant. Son corps ce durcissais sur le mien et je commençais à manquer d'air. Il ouvrit un la bouche pour pouvoir ce passer la langue sur les lèvres. Toujours en me fixant. J'avais l'impression qu'il allait me dévorer et je me rends compte que c'est son intention. Je fermi les yeux et essayer de ne pas avoir peur et sans pleurer. Mais en les ouvrant et quand je vis le monstre sur moi la bouche grande ouverte rendant ces canines visibles et s'approcher de mon cou, je ne pu m'empêcher de pleurer et de trembler de terreur. Sa langue bougea sur ma peau a une vitesse incroyable. Il savoura mon cou jusqu'a mon oreille ou il mordit mon lobe, sans faire signer mais assez pour faire mal. Il le suça et le licha. Mes mains sur son torse, je faisais mon possible pour l'éloigner de moi.

« Tu veux mourir, Hinata ! »

Sa voix monstrueuse résonna dans mes oreilles. Les larmes me coulaient sur les joues comme une fontaine. Je réussi cependant à lui répondre.

« N-non »

Sans s'arrêter, il me pinça le cou avec c'est crocs. Je sentais que le sent coulais et la langue qui l'essuyais à mesure que le mon sang me sortais. Je criais de toutes mes forces et pleurais tous ce que j'avais. J'avais peur, non pas peur, j'étais terrifier par ce qui allait ce passer dans quelque instants. Je ne voulais pas mourir. Pas toute suite, je veux vivre. Je le poussa toujours, c'est dents qui commençaient doucement à me percer complètement la peau. Je poussai un énorme cri. Un cri de douleur, mais en même temps un cri de désespoir, et surprenant après ce cri Sasuke étais loin. Loin au font de la chambre le visage terrifier. Il ce regarda les mains, ce toucha la figure, et me regarda, honteux. Je me levai rapidement et couru dans la salle de bain, essuyer le sang qui coulait de mon cou. Heureusement, il n'en avait pas beaucoup. Il ne m'avait pas assez mordu pour que je pisse le sang. Je mis un pansement et sorti de la pièce. Sasuke n'avait pas encore bougé. Il regarda le pansement et après, moi. Il s'approcha, mais encore terrifier, je reculai. Il arrêta et va en direction de la porte. Il l'a ouvra et sorti.

Sans savoir quoi faire, je m'assoie sur le lit. Je n'avais pas envie de dormir ni de rester éveiller. Bouleversé, je sortie de mon tour de la chambre et alla a la salle de manger. Naruto y étais et il; mangeais quelque truc de bizarre. Je ne posai aucune question et m'assoie en face de lui. Il poussa une assiette en face de moi.

« Mange Hinata, tu es blanche! »

Je me levai la tête pour le regarder.

« Je n'est pas faim »

Il sourit et me donna une fourchette

« C'est Sasuke qui ma dit de te faire manger. Il est partie chasser, mais il ne m'a pas dit quand il allait revenir. »

Je regardai l'assiette et mon ventre gargouilla. Je fais comme demander et mange l'assiette. Après j'allai dans chambre, me lave et me couche.

___________________________________________________________________________

_**Enfin terminer chapitre 2.**_

_**Je vais essayer d'écrire chapitre 3 en moins de temps.**_

_**J'espère que vous me pardonnez pour mon retard. Je vais me forcer pour le prochain chapitre. Je vous le promets **__****_


	3. avertissemenr

avertissement finale... bon moi la je suis taner quon me harcele pour la suite... et je suis tres serieuse.. moi quand j'ai débuter a écrire, j'avais oui l'intention de la finir. mais la je n'ai plus envie, Pourquoi vous vous demandez ? parce que je n'aime pas les commentaire qu'on manvoie a tous les jours et qu'on me disent akker ces long met la suite. je sais parfaitement que ces long. mais j'ai une autre vie en dehors de sa.. comme je travail au dessu de 40heure par semaine en plus de l'école qui s'en vien alors s.v.p, laisser moi le temp, aport le travail et l'école jai aussi besoin d'une vie sociale. je vais mettre le chapitre 3 en ligne mais svp laisser moi le temp de l'écrire.. si on continue a m'envoie c'est message je suis desoler mais, ca va me decevoir et je vais tous arreter et je suis sincere je naime pas me faire dire quoi faire et surtous me faire pousser dsan sle dos de ce genre... si vous voilez un chapitre qui a de l'allure et bien laisser moi unbe de la finir, comme sa elle ne serais pas emmerdante et elle va etre bien ecrite... merci é....

et cest mon seul avertissement....


End file.
